Cables are used to transfer signals between various electronic systems that must communicate with each other. While integration of functions into common chassis has eliminated the need for many cables, cables themselves will continue to be used to connect disparate electronic systems. There are many reasons for this, including the fact that it is often desirable to only temporarily interconnect electronic systems. Because the cables may only temporarily interconnect electronic systems, these cables need connectors on them that can mate with corresponding connectors (sometimes referred to herein as “sockets”) on the electronic systems being electronically interconnected by the cables. The connectors must mate in such a way so as to provide excellent signal integrity and a connection that is not easily disconnected inadvertently and/or accidentally. At the same time, the connectors must be easily disconnected. These goals are rendered difficult when the electronic systems being interconnected have large numbers of signals that must pass back and forth between the systems. Even with multiplexing, such cables can have a large number of wires, each of which are terminated with a pin within the connector on the cable. These pins make contact with corresponding pins in the connector on the electronic system that mates with the connector on the cable.
Prior cable interconnection interface solutions, for example in systems having high numbers of signals, use jackscrews to mechanically secure a connection between a cable and the electronic system being electrically connected to the cable. Jackscrews provide a high degree of retention force. Retention force is important because it makes it difficult for accidental disconnections. In addition, higher retention forces tend to improve the integrity of the electrical connections, which improves signal quality. These jackscrew receptacles were integrated into the connector on the electronic system.
With these prior solutions, the number of signals passing from an electronic system to the cable was not that high. Thus, when it became time to insert or remove the cable from the electronic system, the amount of insertion and extraction force required was manageable. Thus, to remove a connector, a user could simply unscrew the jackscrews, grab hold of the connector, and pull it out of its corresponding connector. Likewise, to insert the connector, the user could simply force the connector on the cable into the corresponding connector on the board, and then use the jackscrews to secure the connection.
A problem arises when the number of pins in the connectors increases, as the amount of insertion and extraction force needed for insertion and removal is substantially proportional to the number of pins in the connector. While jackscrews provide for secure connections, they provide no assistance in removing a cable. In fact, use of jackscrews increase the amount of time needed to remove the cable from the electronic system.
Likewise, as electronic systems have increased in complexity, the number of signals a cable must carry has increased dramatically. This has led to an increase in the number of pins located in the connectors. The increased number of pins in turn has led to a significant increase in the force required to insert and remove a cable from the socket on the electronic system. At the same time, the pins have become smaller and more fragile. Thus, cable insertion and removal has become much more difficult. One manner in which these contrary needs have been met is through the use of dedicated tools that are separate and apart from the connector used to properly fasten or disengage the interface.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved mechanism for ejecting electromechanical connectors that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of currently-available ejection mechanisms.